51 (Highland) Signal Squadron
| branch = *Royal Corps of Signals | type = Signals | size = Squadron | command_structure = 32nd (Scottish) Signal Regiment | garrison = Edinburgh 852 Signal Troop—East Kilbride | nickname = 51 (Scottish) Sqn | equipment = Falcon Communications System | battles = World War I World War II | website = 51 Sqn or 852 Signal Trp }} Although the 51st (Highland) Signal Squadron can trace their linage to the 1st Aberdeenshire Engineer Volunteer Corps, this page will cover the modern history of the squadron. From 1908 following the formation of the Territorial Force the former regiment created a signal company to support the Highland Division, this is where the page's information will start. During World War II the regiment was destroyed but later reformed serving until the end of the war in Germany. After the re-formation the Territorial Army in 1947 the regiment was re-constituted but later reduced to squadron size and joined their modern regiment the 32nd (Scottish) Signal Regiment. History Prewar In 1907, Secretary of State for War Richard Haldane announced a series of reforms, which would effect mostly the Volunteers and Yeomanry. These two groups were merged to form the "Territorial Force". On 1 April 1908 the force was born. These reforms formed fourteen divisions, fourteen mounted brigades, and coastal defence troops. As part of these reforms, all of the volunteer battalions were renamed, losing their "volunteer" title and gaining regional or regular titles. Following these series of reforms, the first TF/partimeTF - Territorial Force signals units were formed. The former signal troops were formed mostly from members of the Post Office and regular troops. In 1908 many of these TF signals companies were formed from engineer volunteer regiments which had recently been re-designated. The signal companies were first known as telegraph companies, but by 1913 were re-named along with the regular forces to became signal companies.Westlake, IntroductionLord, p.133Lord and Watson, p.162 Following the formation of the TF the 1/1st Highland Divisional Telegraph Company was formed in Aberdeen splitting from the original 1st Aberdeenshire Engineer Volunteers. In 1911 the company was renamed as the Highland Divisional Signal Company. Just before mobilisation for World War I, the company was under command of Commander Royal Engineers, The Highland Division and had the following structure; Westlake, p.25 * Company Headquarters, Aberdeen * No.1 Section, Aberdeen supporting Highland Division HQ and supporting troops * No.2 (Seaforth and Cameron) Section, Aberdeen supporting The Seaforth and Cameron Infantry Brigade * No.3 (Gordon) Section, Aberdeen supporting The Gordon Infantry Brigade * No.4 (Argyll and Sutherland) Section, Aberdeen supporting The Argyll and Sutherland Highlanders Brigade World War I After general mobilisation was called in later July 1914, the Highland Division was consolidated and organised before moving to Bedford. On 22 October the division was inspected by King George V. After mobilising, the company was renamed as the 1st Highland Divisional Signal Company. Between November 1914 and March 1915 units of the division trickled into france independently as reinforcements to the regular divisions. By 6 May the division was consolidated in the areas of Lillers, Busnes, and Robecq. Just a little after this the division was hurridly moved to Ypres where they participated in the 1st Battle of Ypres. While in Ypres the division was one of the first to see the deployment of poison gas and were rushed into reserve to make sure the Germans didn't take advantage of the sitatuation. The division remained in the area and were stationed between the areas of Estaires and the River Lys until 19 May. During the rest of 1915 the division saw service during the Battle of Festubert and later the Second Action of Givenchy. Sometime during this year, the company was renamed as the 51st (Highland) Divisional Signal Company."51st (Highland) Division – The Long, Long Trail". Retrieved 22 October 2019 51st Highland Division|website=51hd.co.uk|access-date=2019-10-15}} In 1916 the division saw service during some well known battles including; Battle of the Ancre and the Battle of the Somme. In 1917 the division saw more service in the following engagements; First Battle of the Scarpe, Second Battle of the Scarpe, Battle of Roeux, Battle of Pilckem Ridge, Battle of Menin Road, and later the Battle of Bourlon Wood. Finally in 1918, the division saw service in the following engagements; Battle of St. Quentin, Battle of Bapaume, Battle of Estaires, Battle of Hazebrouck, Battle of the Tardenois, Second Battle of the Scarpe, Battle of Arras, Battle of the Selle, and finally the Hundred Days Offensive. Following the armistice on 11 November 1918, the division was based in the area of Cambrai and Iwuy. After returning to Scotland, the division started to demobilise with many units reducing to cadre size. Finally in 1919 the company was placed in suspended animation and re-formed in 1921 following the formation of the Territorial Army. Following the formation of the Territorial Army, the company was renamed as the 51st (Highland) Divisional Signals. Following this, the company was expanded to battalion size and had the following structure;Lord and Watson, p.244 * Signals Headquarters, Aberdeen * No.1 Company, Aberdeen * No.2 Company in Stirling * No.3 Company in Kirkcaldy World War II On 29 March 1939, Secretary of State for War Leslie Hore-Belisha announced plans to increase the TA from 130,000 to 340,000 men and double the number of TA divisions and sub-units. As a result of this announcement, the regiment formed two duplicates, the 207th Medium Regiment RA Signals Section at Fonthill Barracks and 2/51st (Highland) Divisional Signals based in Stirling.Later 9th (Scottish) Divisional Signals France In January 1940 the division was consolidated in Southampton and prepared to move to France with the divisional signals being lead by Lieutenant Colonel T P E Murray. Shortly after the division landed in Le Havre and received the very dull news that the units that were granted one, were to not wear kilts. Following their landing, the division was assigned to Saar Force and would later participate in the Saar Offensive. By 19 April the regiment was based in the Saar area near Metz. On 20 May the division HQ and assigned troops were placed in reserve of the armies and ordered to the area of Étain. On 1 June the regiment was based in the area around Abbeville where they were placed in reserve attached to the 10th Army. Later that year the majority of the division was surrounded and destroyer, with only some small elements evacuating from Le Havre and Cherbourg. Lord and Watson, p.250Lord and Watson, p.259 Account 51st Highland Division Website|website=51hd.co.uk|access-date=2019-10-16}} During their time in France and the subsequent Battle of France, the division had the following structure;Lord and Watson, p.262 * Signals Headquarters * Headquarters Company * Q Section * M Section * No.1 Company (supporting division HQ) ** A and C Sections, wireless ** B Section, cable ** D Section, dispatch rider (including cipher section) ** O Section, operating * No.2 Company (supporting divisional HQ) ** E, F, and G Sections, artillery regiments ** H Section, divisional artillery HQ * No.3 Company (supporting reconnaissance and engineer regiments) ** R Section, reconnaissance troops ** J, K, L Sections, supporting infantry brigades North Africa Following the divisional signals' destruction in France, they were re-formed in Scotland from elements of the 9th (Scottish) Divisional Signals. Following their re-formation the signals joined the 51st (Highland) Division again as the division signals unit. After two years on home defence duties during the fear of invasion from Germany, the division moved to Egypt to participate in the ever expanding North African Campaign. After arriving the division was tasked with defending the western approaches to Cairo. Only a few weeks later the division was told they were to move and join the Eighth Army. After joining the field army they took part in the Battle of Alam Halfa although they didn't see much action during the battle, they did serve as the flank covering unit on the western side of the battlefield. North Africa Campaign 51st Highland Division|website=51hd.co.uk|access-date=2019-10-18}} In October the division took part in the influential Battle of El Alamein (1st) where they were to advance directly into the enemy's defences around the town. The division later took part in the following engagements; Battle of Tobruk, Battle of Tripoli, Battle of Medenine, Battle of the Mareth Line, and the Battle of Wadi Akarit. Following the eventual all-out retreat of Axis forces from North Africa, the division prepared for the Allied invasion of Italy code-named "Operation Husky". Home Page|website=51hd.co.uk|access-date=2019-10-22}} End Following the division's participation in Operation Husky, the division was moved back to the United Kingdom and took part in the Invasion of Normandy. Following the invasion, they took part in both Operation Totalize and the later Battle of St Valéry, where the signals were originally destroyed 4 years before. The division later also took part in the push through Belgium and the Netherlands and the later Battle of the Bulge. Towards the end of the war, the division took part in Operation Veritable, Operation Plunder, and the later push into Germany.Lord and Watson, p.236 Cold War Following the end of the war in 1945 all of the armed services were demobilised and the territorial army was disbanded. Just two years later the Territorial Army was reformed with the signals being reformed within the 51st/52nd (Scottish) Infantry Division/District. In 1950 the division was separated to become the 51st (Highland) and 52nd (Lowland) Divisions again, with the 51st (Highland) Infantry Division Signal Regiment being retained within the former.Lord and Watson, p.195 After separating the regiment had the following structure;Lord and Watson, p.268Lord and Watson, p.280Lord and Watson, p.281 * Regimental Headquarters, Aberdeen * Communications Section Troop * No.1 (Headquarters) Squadron, Aberdeen ** Squadron Headquarters ** Q Troop (Quartermasters) ** S Troop (Stores) ** M Troop (Technical Maintenance) * No.2 (Trunks and operating) Squadron, Stirling ** Squadron Headquarters ** C Troop (Lines) ** O Troop (Signals Centre) ** R Troop (Radio Relay) * No.3 (Wireless) Squadron, Dundee ** Squadron Headquarters ** A Troop (Radio for main HQ) ** B Troop (Radio for rear HQ) * REME Light Aid Detachment In 1961 the regiment was renamed slightly becoming the 51st (Highland) Signal Regiment and assumed responsibility for 333 (supporting 152nd Infantry Brigade) in Dundee and 334 (supporting 153rd Infantry Brigade) in Stirling Brigade Signal Squadrons when the 51st (Highland) Division was reformed. In 1967 the Territorial and Army Volunteer Reserve was formed, with many former TA units being disbanded. Within the Royal Corps of Signals itself, many units were disbanded and many regiments being reduced to squadrons into new larger signal regiments. The new 13th (Volunteers) Signal Group was formed as a result of this reform and the squadron was deemed a "Port Task Force Unit", and in 1969 re-roled to the home defence type again.Lord and Watson, p.163 As a result, 333 Brigade Signal Squadron moved to the 29th (Volunteer) Engineer Brigade becoming the signal troop in 1967 and 334 Brigade Signal Squadron was disbanded. The 51st Signal Regiment as a result was reduced to squadron size and moved under the new 32nd (Scottish) Signal Regiment, being renamed as 51 (Highland) Signal Squadron (V).Lord and Watson, p.205Lord and Watson, p.207Lord and Watson, p.282 Modern-day Today the squadron is based in Edinburgh under the 32nd (Scottish) Signal Regiment along with a detachment in East Kilbride. The squadron's current role is to provide post emergency and disaster communications throughout the highlands. Following the Army 2020 Refine the squadron directly supports Headquarters, 51st Infantry Brigade and Headquarters Scotland. Currently the squadron is based in Edinburgh and maintains 852 Signal Troop in East Kilbride. The squadron has also recently gained their latest communications system, the Falcon. Other Information In 1890 when the 1st Aberdeenshire Engineer Volunteers formed their signal section, the Honourable Colonel gave permission for the section to wear the Grant Tartan. Appointments Appointments include; Honorary Colonels * 1947—1953 Lieutenant Colonel E B Reid OBE TD * 1953—1960 Lieutenant Colonel T P E Murray OBE TD ADC * 1960—1967 Lieutenant Colonel J B Cochrane OBE TD Commanding Officers * 1920—1923 Major (later Lieutenant Colonel) A B Robertson DSO * 1923—1928 Lieutenant Colonel F R G Forsyth MC * 1928—1934 Lieutenant Colonel E G McHutchon OBE TD * 1934—1939 Lieutenant Colonel E Birnie Reid OBE TD * 1939—1942 Lieutenant Colonel T P E Murray TD * 1942—1943 Lieutenant Colonel C P S Denholm-Young OBE * 1943—1945 Lieutenant Colonel J Cochrane OBE TD * 1945—1947 Lieutenant Colonel N M Hay MBE * 1947—1948 Lieutenant Colonel T P E Murray OBE TD ADC * 1953—1953 Lieutenant Colonel N Hay MBE * 1953—1960 Lieutenant Colonel MacKinnon TD * 1960—1964 Lieutenant Colonel T B B McKain MBE TD * 1964—1966 Lieutenant Colonel J M Wotherspoon TD * 1966—1967 Lieutenant Colonel Louden MBE TD * 2004—2007 Major A Thompson * 2007—???? Major L Smith Notes References Sources * Lord, Cliff,. The Royal Corps of Signals : unit histories of the Corps (1920-2001) and its antecedents. Watson, Graham, writer on military forces,. Solihull, West Midlands, England. ISBN . OCLC 184820114. * Westlake, Ray. The Territorials 1908-1914, A Guide for Military and Family Historians. Pen and Sword Military, 2011. ISBN 978-1-84884-360-8 *"51st Highland Division Online Museum | Home Page". 51hd.co.uk. Retrieved 22 October 2019. *"32 (Scottish) Signal Regiment (Volunteers) - History". web.archive.org. 10 August 2004. Retrieved 23 October 2019.